Break the Ice
by Little Miss Novella
Summary: Every cloud has a silver lining and that can make all the difference for them. Just a 100-word drabble using inspiration for famous idioms. Also: multiple and different relationships! 6 different drabbles (and not interconnected). Please r&r!
1. Every Cloud has a Silver Lining

**Break the Ice  
**

Disclaimer:I clearly don't own Riverdale, Archie, WB and whoever else owns it! Written for gameofcards prompt was to using famous idioms as inspiration.

Summary: Every cloud has a silver lining and that can make all the difference for them.

* * *

 _Every cloud has a silver lining_

You know that saying every cloud has a silver lining. Archie probably didn't understand the fact of the matter that his situation with Miss. Grundy (M.G. as Veronica will call her). There are still days that Archie is moping around about Miss Grundy leaving town. But Jughead knows there is something else that Archie doesn't notice. It's how often that Archie watches Jughead when he thinks no one notices it. (Jughead is sure that Veronica notices it as well). And how much Jughead watches Archie. Every cloud has a silver lining and Jughead wants Archie to wake up soon about how they both feel about each other.


	2. Right as rain

**Break the Ice  
**

Disclaimer:I clearly don't own Riverdale, Archie, WB and whoever else owns it! Written for gameofcards prompt was to using famous idioms as inspiration.

Summary: Veronica wants to be there for Betty no matter what.

* * *

 _Right as Rain_

Veronica knows that Betty will tell everyone that she's alright. That she's fine. But she can see the cracks behind the mirror. How Betty pretends to be alright when she isn't. There are days that Veronica wishes that she can help Betty. To confide in her that everything will be alright. And maybe that she doesn't have to listen to her bitchy mother. However, today is one of those days that Betty let's her guard down and tells Veronica how she's not alright. And all Veronica could do is hold her best friend. And afterwards Betty told her that she was feeling better all because her best friend was there for her. Veronica hopes that this feeling will last longer and maybe Betty will realize something else.


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**Break the Ice  
**

Disclaimer:I clearly don't own Riverdale, Archie, WB and whoever else owns it! Written for gameofcards prompt was to using famous idioms as inspiration.

Summary: Cheryl is looking for revenge. And Veronica and everyone else can help her.

* * *

 _Calm Before the Storm_

It was very quiet in the cafeteria just before the students came in for lunch. It was the lull before storm, or how everyone prepared for themselves before the doors open to Cheryl Blossom. Everyone attended the funeral at her home and were waiting to see how she would react towards her classmates. Some of them were waiting for drama to happen (like Kevin), others were concern for her (Veronica), others thought she got what she deserved and others were too oblivious to what was going on (Archie). Cheryl was seen walking towards Veronica's table. She generally never sits with the "Sad Breakfast Club" (patent pending according from Cheryl). She was there because she needed to discuss with certain people how she can her revenge for her parents. (Apparently, Veronica was the girl for her and Kevin was suggesting some helpful things). And maybe, for the first-time Cheryl felt happy to know that certain people can be counted as her friends. True friends.


	4. On Cloud Nine

**Break the Ice  
**

Disclaimer:I clearly don't own Riverdale, Archie, WB and whoever else owns it! Written for gameofcards prompt was to using famous idioms as inspiration.

Summary: Kevin is on cloud nine because of the dance.

* * *

 _On Cloud Nine_

The dance is everything that everyone in Riverdale is talking about. The thing is who exactly was going to dance. Kevin knows he wants to ask Joaquin to the dance. And Kevin wants to make sure his dad is okay with his boyfriend. Which was why he told Betty to go to the dance with her best friend. Because he saw Archie kissing Jughead under the bleachers earlier that week and Betty deserves to be with someone who loves her for her. And sure, maybe Archie is a bisexual confused teenager but it's obvious that Archie doesn't have Betty's best interests at heart.

(Turns out that Kevin didn't have to worry too much about how his father reacted to his boyfriend being in the Southside Serpents).

And apparently, Betty can be seen swooning and having her eyes only on Veronica Lodge. While Archie and Jughead are both dancing in an awkward way, but they look cute together. And turns out that Cheryl and Josie are another power couple at Riverdale.

At least the dance turned out to be a lot of fun for Kevin. (He ended up making out with Joaquin at the Janitor's closet). And he was on cloud nine for a whole week after the dance.


	5. Head in the clouds

**Break the Ice  
**

Disclaimer:I clearly don't own Riverdale, Archie, WB and whoever else owns it! Written for gameofcards prompt was to using famous idioms as inspiration.

Summary: Jughead knows that this relationship won't last forever. But he'll let his boyfriend have the dream that they'll be together forever as long as they live.

* * *

 _Head in the clouds_

If Jughead must describe his best friend, Archie Andrews is that the kid has his head in the clouds, maybe too often. Archie is a dreamer. If anything, Jughead is not a dreamer, he's a realist and can realize that sometimes Archie believes in things he cannot. Like how Archie dreams about having a future with him. It's not that Jughead believes that they can be together. They are together right now, but he's a realist and can't believe that Archie thinks this relationship will last forever as long as they live. That they would end up having a house and adopting kids. It's a nice dream. And he'll let his boyfriend have this dream. But Jughead knows the truth that in the end one day Archie may leave him or they'll go to different colleges and therefore won't be together.


	6. Take a Rain Check

**Break the Ice  
**

Disclaimer:I clearly don't own Riverdale, Archie, WB and whoever else owns it! Written for gameofcards prompt was to using famous idioms as inspiration.

Summary: Betty will figure out the mystery of Jughead Jones. Maybe not today but she will figure it out.

* * *

 _Take a Rain Check_

Betty loves working with Jughead on the newspaper and she enjoys his dark humor. Sometimes, she wonders what is going on with Jughead, but he's very observant. It's how they could solve what happened to Jason Blossom and who killed him. In the end, they are a powerful sleuthing duos. Someone, once compared them to be like Watson and Holmes. Betty knows that Jughead is very like Sherlock Holmes. They are both smart and observant about human nature. It's probably why Jughead figured out who murdered Jason before she did.

It's probably why Betty can't figure out why Jughead said he'll take a rain check on the milkshakes that she promised to buy him after they solved the case. Perhaps Jughead's family won't let him stay out too late. She'll crack the case of what's bothering Jughead Jones, but tonight she needs to get her old-fashioned vanilla milkshake.


End file.
